Mirage
United Arab Emirates |livery = Green White |people = Sheikh Mani Zayed (Founder) |motto = "Seeing is Believing" (FX400) |debut = Wipeout Pulse }} Mirage are an Anti-Gravity racing team based in the United Arab Emirates. The team is the racing division of MAGEC. History The Dubai-based Mirage Anti-Gravity Excellence Centre has been a leader in AG technology application since the early 23rd century. This was apparently because of their patented Mag Strip magnetic track technology as seen in many circuits. As such, it seemed to make sense for the company to start their own AG racing team. The Mirage racing team was formed in 2202 by the wealthy sand baron Sheikh Mani Zayed. The team would utilize the Mantis chassis developed in MAGEC Development Centre outside Dubai. The Mantis ship was undoubtedly the most balanced one of the time, with such outstanding balance in both power and agility. Everyone in the development centre claimed that this ship would become the one to make the difference in races. By recruiting pilots who had graduated from the MAGEC Academy, the Mirage team would like to see their performance as they came late in the FX400 League. FX400 Background Formed in 2202 by the wealthy sand baron Sheikh Mani Zayed, the Mirage team will take the Mantis chassis perfected at the Mirage Anti-Gravity Excellence Centre (MAGEC) outside Dubai, and field elite pilots who have graduated from the centre's developmental programme. The Mantis craft appears to be the most balanced of all of the teams, performing strongly in top speed, acceleration, handling, and shields; it's the kind of race craft where the pilot can make all the difference. With the Mag Strip track technology also being a product of the MAGEC development labs, expect Mirage to get off to a quick start in the FX400 League – especially after their strong showing in pre-season testing and clinical performances in the FX350 League events. FX400 Message Statement issued by Mirage Racing, Dubai, UAE Mirage takes pride in pioneering AG technology for the 23rd century and beyond. At the Mirage Anti-Gravity Excellence Centre (MAGEC) development labs near Dubai, we've worked tirelessly since 2202 to push the very boundaries of AG Racing. In developing Mag Lock technology, Mirage played a vital role in making the next generation of racetracks a reality. By creating our own race craft from concept through to race-ready chassis, at Mirage we know exactly what it takes to give our pilot the edge in the extreme events of the FX350 & FX400 Racing Leagues. The hundreds of pilots who have graduated from our training programme, and the millions of people worldwide who enjoy the benefits of our patented technology, are testament to the fact that Mirage is working for the future, every day. At Mirage, we know that seeing is believing. So why not come and show your support for the Mirage Racing Team in action around the world? Appearance, Evolution & Stats Mirage_3.png|link=Mirage Mantis|Mirage Mantis (FX400) Mirage_FX350.jpg|link=Mirage Mantis|Mirage Mantis (FX350) Mirage_Fury.jpg|link=Mirage Mantis|Mirage Mantis (Fury) [[Mirage Mantis|In Wipeout Pulse and HD]], where the team have appeared in so far, they produced the most balanced ship in the game, ranking medium in every area. While the pilots can make the difference for all other ships, this applies even more so to the Mirage ship, due to neither excelling nor lacking in any particular areas. Skilled pilots will be able to hold their own in any situation, having decent speed for open circuits, as well as decent thrust and turning for technical ones. The Mirage Fury ship, however, isn't quite as balanced, gaining a little extra in speed and thrust, along with better shield, which mainly translates to tackling open circuits even better. Gallery Mirage_pulse.png|Mirage logo from Wipeout Pulse Mirage_header.png|Alternate Mirage logo from Wipeout Pulse Mirage_1024x768.jpg|Mirage wallpaper from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *"Mirage" is a naturally occurring optical phenomenon in which light rays are bent to produce a displaced image of distant objects or the sky. *Their "Mantis" craft resembles a praying mantis as the name implies. Category:Teams